The subject matter disclosed herein relates to processors and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling processor instruction execution.
Processors (e.g., central processing units (CPUs), microprocessors, etc.) are used to execute instructions in a variety of different applications. For example, processors may be used to execute instructions in safety-critical and/or mission-critical applications that have high integrity, availability, and assurance requirements. Such applications may include avionics, rocketry, spacecraft, military use, nuclear power plants, and so forth. In such applications, two or more processors may be configured to execute a specific number of instructions within a specific amount of time. For example, two or more processors may be configured to operate in a synchronous manner so that the two or more processors begin and/or end operations at substantially the same time. Unfortunately, if the two or more processors do not begin and/or end operations at substantially the same time, the results from the two or more processors may be unreliable and/or unusable.